


The Dursley’s Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry James Potter had always been told he was a freak. He knew that it was true; and that he should be grateful that his relatives took him in. That out of the kindness of their hearts they tried to fix the freakishness inside him and gave him food and shelter. Yet still, Harry found himself wishing in the dark,crammed cupboard under the stairs that being a freak didn’t have to hurt so much.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like my story. I’m not the best at grammar and I expect to see a lot of mistakes in the story. If you catch one please comment and I will be happy fix it. -Ami

Harry James Potter had always been told he was a freak. He knew that it was true; and that he should be grateful that his relatives took him in. That out of the kindness of their hearts they tried to fix the freakishness inside him and gave him food and shelter. Yet still, Harry found himself wishing in the dark,crammed cupboard under the stairs that being a freak didn’t have to hurt so much.

...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:

Ronald Weasley slid the compartment door open and glanced inside. His brothers had said that Harry Potter was in this compartment and Ron, although always skeptical of his brothers could not resist a peek just in case they ( for the first time in their lives) were not lying. There was in-fact a person in the compartment with the same black hair all of the books Ron had read as a kid said that Harry Potter would have, but the boy in the compartment was not the strong, six foot hero that everyone knew Harry Potter was. In fact he seemed weak and short, about the size of a seven year old. Ron muttered a short “ wrong compartment” to the kid and left without a second glance. His brothers had been good he decided, the kid looked almost similar to the real Harry Potter, like a short, disappointing little brother. “Maybe”, he mused as he walked to the next compartment, “Percy would know where he was.”

...:..:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:...:...:...:...:.

Draco Malfoy was searching for a empty compartment to sit in. “ Check this one Crabble” he ordered. Crabble did so sliding the door open and Draco glanced in. “  
“Close it ” he said. The compartment was not empty, as he had been expecting this far back in the train. There was a kid in there and, because he had never met him, he had to be a muggleborn or blood traitor halfblood, not worthy of a Malfoy’s time. But as the door began to slide shut again he noticed three things. The first being that this was this same boy he met in the robe shop a few weeks ago. The boy that had two wizard parents but seemed to act like a muggleborn, a extremely nervous, muggleborn. Then he noticed that on a day when everyone was brimming with excitement to start there first year of magic, the boy seemed to have a defeated air about him. He was small and young looking and seemed strangely broken, like you could punch him in the face and he would readjust his glasses and apologize. The kind of things Mother told him to owl her about if he noticed them in muggleborn kids. And finally he noticed that the little broken boy in front of him might, in fact be Harry Potter. His bright green eyes had jumped, as if frightened, to the door as Crabble opened it and his hair had fell away from his forehead flashing scar for a second. “Wait” said Draco, the door froze. “Can I sit” he asked in a much softer tone to the boy pressed into the corner of the compartment .  
The boy’s eyes widened “ ah sh- sure.” he stuttered eye glancing down.  
Draco smiled, he needed a name to send to his mother after all and if that got him a famous friend (and ally) in the process, so be it.


	2. The Train

Draco Malfoy really, really needed to owl his Mother. The boy had confirmed, in a very shaky voice, that he was Harry Potter and Draco had managed to get a slow, one sided conversation going. He had started with a safe topic, quidditch. Harry knew nothing and he had to be taught everything about it, but Draco had no proplems with that, he absolutely adored quidditch. When Harry finally looked less uncomfortable, and his shoulders lost most of their tension, Draco decided to change the topic. Although it took awhile he was able to find that Harry lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He also found that Harry, although he didn’t say it, was terrified of his relatives. He had to change the topic soon after because Harry had started shaking slightly and stopped talking altogether. They had then talked about houses. Draco knew he was going in Slytherin without a doubt. Harry however he was not sure about. He could tell that Harry wasn’t a gryffindor and he would be surprised if he was a hufflepuff. That left only Slytherin and Ravenclaw, both respectable houses that a Malfoy could be seen associating with, a very good thing because his Mother really needed to help this kid.

...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:

Ron had, to his annoyance ended up sitting with a first year boy named Dean. He would much rather have sat with Harry Potter but the boy was no where to be found. “It doesn’t really matter” he mused to Dean, who was reading the transfiguration textbook   
“ He’s sure to be in gryffindor, like me, I’ll become his best friend then.” “Mmhmm” Dean muttered still engrossed in his book. 

Ron sighed in annoyance, glaring at the book Dean seemed so interested in “ Probably a Ravenclaw” he said, sighing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, sorry. Thanks to everyone who hads read and enjoyed this stoy -Ami


	3. The News

The entire wizard in world as a collective whole, excluding Draco Malfoy, blinked. The great Harry Potter, Defeater of Darkness, Savior of the Light, The Boy-Who-Lived, was in Slytherin. Theories Ranged from him being a spy for the light, to being Voldemort himself. The Daily Prophet did not help matters at all, in fact it only seem to make things worse. It’s theories involved elaborate plots In which Harry was attempting to take over the wizarding world. Harry had decided to keep his head down as much as possible. This didn’t stop the rumors but seemed to discredit the most outlandish ones. Although not having to much luck with the students harry enjoyed his classes. Although he have a strange dislike for the word, Harry loved magic. The plants that lived and breathed and the wonderful example of dancing pineapples professor Flitwick had showed them. During breakfast on their last day of classes for the first week, Draco received his first letter from his parents. He Smiled as he read it.  
“Good news?”Harry asked, looking up from his plate of eggs.  
“Yep” said Draco “They’re proud of me, and they both miss me”. After a moment he added ”And mother sends her love to you”  
Harry blinked at this,”Why would your mom send her love to me”  
“I told her we were friends” Draco responded.  
“On a completely unrelated note” asked Draco “How would you feel if your relative were in jail? Hypothetically of course.”  
“Why would they be in jail?” Harry asked looking back down at his plate.  
“Because they, hypothetically, committed a crime” Draco responded with a raised eyebrow.  
Harry closed his eyes, Uncle Vernon gripping his chin, tight enough to bruise. His head being forced up, but his eyes remaining firmly on the floor. “What are you?” His voice had been deep and angry then almost like a growl.  
“A Freak” he whispered,his voice shaking.  
The hand had fell from his face, only to return in a moment, knocking him to the floor. He had curled in a ball,hoping to protect as much of himself as possible. He had woken in the cupboardand hadn’t been let out for a full week.  
Harry’s eyes open again and he was back at Hogwarts.   
“Then” Harry responded slowly,”They deserve to be in jail”  
“That’s good” Draco said, still smiling.

...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...

Later that night as he And Draco were preparing for bed, Harry heard a pop noise and an owl suddenly appeared. Harry who had been just climbing into bed fell unceremoniously of onto the floor causing Draco to break out laughing.  
“You” he said between bits of laughter,” are so lucky Slytherins are two to a dorm,   
Blaise would never let you live that down.  
Harry smiled at his friend he had taken awhile to get to the point where he didn’t have to be constantly on edge, at least around Draco. He still wasn’t completely comfortable with him but it was better that engine esker in his life.   
“Don’t touch it yet” called Draco’s voice, bring him out of his thoughts as he rummaged through his trunk.  
“It’s a letter stone.” The Great Hall has some enchantments to stop harmful letters from reaching students, but my father gave me one anyway, the Malfoy’s have a few enemies.”Draco said, dropping the stone on the letter.  
The stone turned a muddy green, apparently a good thing a he quickly untied the envolope from the owl.   
“It’s for you” he said glancing at the letter, the same simple as in the morning appearing on his face.  
It was for him, written in a deep purple ink on the back of the the envelope was “Harry Potter”. He tore the expensive feeling envelope open to find a needly folded newspaper.  
“It’s a paper”he told Draco.  
“What’s it say?” responded Draco, Harry noted absently that his smile had a bit more excitement in it.  
Harry unfolded the paper and read the headlines and paled, he could feel his brain start to shut down. The paper fell from his hands as he collapsed on the bed.   
“You ok?” Draco asked sitting down beside him.” I thought you’d be happy.”  
Harry’s thoughts that had been spinning everywhere suddenly stopped.  
“How would you know that?”he asked, and then everything clicked the smiles, the fact he was expecting Harry to be happy, the strange questions after reciving the letter from his parents.  
“How did your parents get this though court so fast” Harry asked, it was not one of the questions he should be asking but he had ended up asking anyway.  
“I’m quite sure that my parents have nothing to do with anything muggle related.” Draco anwered.  
“Fine”,said Harry, “hypothetically then, how did your parents get this through court so fast.”  
“My parents, both hypothetically and unhypothetically are very powerful and wealthy.  
Harry sighed, suddenly exhausted.  
“I think I’ll process all of this tomorrow.” he said with a yawn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please kudos and comment it would make my day. This is my first work so please be nice. -Ami


End file.
